hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Erich Soders
*''HITMAN™ 2'' (Mentioned) |voice = William Salyers }} Director Erich Soders is the former director of the administration board for the International Contract Agency. He and Diana Burnwood oversee Agent 47 during his training at the Agency's hidden hideout. He later becomes the target in the final mission of season one of the 2016 release , Situs Inversus, he is the secondary antagonist in HITMAN™. Background In Agent 47: Birth of the Hitman, it is revealed that Soders was friends with Diana's parents. He recruits her into the Agency. Retired from the field in 1981, Erich Soders is still considered the best ICA agent of his generation. Despite his superior skills, Soders was forced to retire at an early age, due to a congenital heart condition. One of his last missions was the legendary assassination of Jasper Knight, a U.S. chess master exposed as a KGB spy, a mission which is still studied vicariously by ICA Handlers for its craft and strategic purity. Soders was appointed as Senior Supervisor in charge of recruitment and training of new ICA operatives and later joined the ICA Board of Directors. Soders suffer from a rare condition, Situs Inversus, in which his internal organs are reversed. He received his first heart transplant in 1995 - a procedure that might have involved illegal, black market organ trading. However, being a ICA Director, no formal investigation was made. Intel suggest that Soders' is once again dying and right-sided donor hearts are almost impossible to obtain. This, plus the fact that Soders is virtually broke from gambling, give an indication of why he has chosen to betray ICA and become a mole for Providence. They not only have access to the best medical treatments that money can buy, but also have a global reach and means to procure an illegal donor heart at short notice. Soders cannot have been on Providence payroll for more than a few weeks. Otherwise he would have warned them about the hits on their operatives in Italy and Morroco. He was likely turned shortly after the abduction of Thomas Cross from his son's funeral, when Providence realized that someone was using ICA to attack their operatives. Providence has presumably kept files on all ICA board members, in case they would ever need to infiltrate The Agency. This explains why Soders' file was among the shadow client's research in Colorado. Erich Soders is a survivor, plain and simple. Once a formidable assassin, he grew bitter and resentful after his early forced retirement and has now lost all sense of honor. This mission is regrettable, yet necessary. Soders must pay for his treachery and we must draw a line in the sand. Trivia *Soders' donor heart is from a Brazilian "guttersnipe", a pejorative generally used to describe a young, poor and often homeless person. *According to "Overachievers," Soders killed Jasper Knight with a rigged ejector seat, a similar method Agent 47 can use during The Final Test. Gallery HITMANCM47SodersTalkingDiana.png|Soders talking to Diana about Agent 47's success during The Final Test. Category:Victims of 47 Category:HITMAN™ targets Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Characters Category:The Agency